woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Joryn - 22
Self-Made Gods Amaron is the closest thing that we have to a god? Well, next to the self-proclaimed god and "Father" of the Eternal Night, I suppose; he who defines a god as one with power over others. With such a definition, why limit the title to just the two of them? Would we not all be gods? When I spoke to Amaron on the island, he claimed that there were many beings that we might call gods. It is they that have given me dreams and thus marked me. What would the "Father" call them if not gods? More importantly, what would Amaron call this self-made god? I'm inclined to call the man a pretender or even a fraud, powerful as he may be. He may have extended his life to allow him to live—as a dried husk—beyond a hundred years, he may command the fear of Vargath and other Great Ones, and he may have the ability to use magic beyond that of anyone in the Vanguard, but none of that makes him a god. Amaron himself has done many things such as these, but claims no title to godhood yet. Even so, the Pretender is still worthy of respect. As a crown to those achievements already mentioned and perhaps many others, he has managed to break and subjugate a Lyth that he calls "Precious." That alone captures my attention. Audience The interview with the Pretender and his Precious wouldn't have been possible were it not for one of his disciples, Benjamin Panberry. Benjamin had been turned over to us—supposedly a recent recruit of the Vanguard—with Yavin and some of the other captives when peace was made. It seems that his role was that of cloak and dagger. Kaelib quickly exposed Benjamin for his treachery. The unfortunate spy hadn't yet done anything of which we were aware nor were we able to determine what he intended to do among us. He could have been nothing more than a contact meant to leak information to a neutral party or he could have been an assassin meant to pick off key members of the Vanguard. I suppose he could have even been an assassin meant for the enemies of the Vanguard. Whatever the case, we nearly decided to execute him just to be safe; especially since he was privy to many of our recent plans. But then Benjamin suggested that we employ his master against Elric or even the Lyth. Either legitimately able to hear the Pretender speak to him in his mind or just feigning the ability to save his life, he soon followed up his proposal with a formal invitation to discuss an alliance with the Eternal Night. Kaelib, Matthew, and I were selected as the emissaries. Fragile Alliance Much to my relief, Benjamin wasn't lying about hearing his master nor was it just a ruse to save his life. The Pretender did, in fact, request an audience to propose an alliance. He claimed that our mission to reclaim the academy was a trap; that the Lyth had already prepared for any general action that we might take—a point that I couldn't seem to deliver during the Vanguard council. Then he suggested that we do something unexpected by taking an army of undead with us, something between 15,000 and 20,000 obedient and tireless troops. In return, the Pretender expected us to deliver to him an artifact from the academy. One with unknown healing ability that he sought in order to offset the "price" that he had paid for immortality. He insisted that it was of no threat to the Vanguard and that the Lyth were his enemies, as well. His Lyth pet, Precious, also played a role in the negotiation. He was flaunted as a willing slave that spied on the plans of the other Lyth. Plans that had been coordinated long distances via a secret medium that only Lyth could hear. And, even then, only Lyth that were permitted into the conversation. The way that Precious described it, it sounded as if it were a bond that made the Lyth aware of each other. Coincidentally, his brothers don't seem to know of Precious' betrayal and continue to feed him information. Both reluctant and hopeful, I accepted the Pretender's offer in Vargath's behalf—he was privy to the key points of the discussion via magical correspondence. It seemed like a worthy risk and prudent plan given our predicament, but I knew that it would be unpopular with most of the Vanguard. I didn't want to presume their willingness without Vargath's approval. The army of the dead, an assassin who acted as its general, and Benjamin were sent to join us in seizing our objective. Benjamin was to be our liaison. Agent to a Greater Power Precious hadn't heard Leopold communicate via their secret medium for hundreds of years. If that's true, then perhaps Asher's curse has made Leopold more like a human than I had realized. It causes me to wonder if that has played a part in his recent soft spot for humanity. Were he to lift the curse, might he lose that link to us? Would he, once again, be an absolute enemy? I had seriously contemplated joining Leopold in his cause. Despite his show of good faith, it's difficult for me to trust him. He does, after all, present a great deal of uncertainty. That's the case with most anyone, I suppose, but Leopold has far more power than most and was originally against us. In the end, I'm just not sufficiently confident that upholding his cause won't lead to our destruction. Amaron is also an uncertain choice, but supporting him seems far less risky. Unfortunately, his interest in our affairs has been minimal. Unless I were to somehow find a way to engage his interest, or elevate mine, I suspect little fruit from serving him. Perhaps if I were to somehow reach him via my dreams, I might be able to become one of his agents and better position myself against the Lyth. Then again, Asher was one of Amaron's agents and the latter only recently learned of the former's fate. Was that because Asher sought a great deal of privacy or because Amaron is detached? I suppose that we've been left to our own devices. And so, an alliance with a dark master, perhaps the very one that Amaron warned me about, becomes necessary. Welcome Company Most of the Vanguard and Great Ones are part of the campaign to reclaim the academy. Those that are unable to contribute to the mission, or otherwise restricted, are planning to take refuge in Xolmeth while we're gone. I was disappointed to learn that Rhyzal was expected to be among them. She, too, was disappointed. "My father asked me to stay in Xolmeth while everyone else is allowed to go and fight," Rhyzal complained. "Vera is a girl and she's allowed to fight." I was intrigued. "You know how to fight?" I asked. To my pleasant surprise, Rhyzal claimed to have been trained in the use of a short spear and shield. Her weapons and armor are all of foreign design and fitted specifically to her style and size. My curiosity piqued, I invited her to spar and she accepted. Rhyzal is a fair warrior; clearly better than I was when I found myself on Asher's island. She has a tendency towards guerilla tactics, which she says is the style of warfare practiced by the women of Yorland. The men, in contrast, wield large two-handed swords; or at least her father does. I suppose that means that, in her culture, I'm more like a woman. Coincidentally, that also applies to my place among my family. Now validated, Rhyzal continued to vent. "Why doesn't your father want you to go?" Vera was the first to get directly involved. "He said that it'll be too dangerous," Rhyzal responded. "But he never stopped my mother from fighting." Rhyzal and Vera continued to discuss her situation. Before long, Rhyzal was tempting the idea of coming against her father's will. "We're about the same size!" Rhyzal burst out to Vera. "We could trade armor! It would be natural for me to want you to have it!" "You'd have difficulty concealing your hair and fair skin," I interjected. She looked nothing like anyone else. All of her features were light and highly contrasted to the rest of us. Rhyzal turned towards me. "Wait. Do you think I should come?" Up until then, I had remained quiet. I had intended to remain neutral. Vera leaned in closely to Rhyzal and whispered into her ear. Rhyzal looked uncomfortable for a moment and whispered back. After a short session of whispering back and forth, Rhyzal's cheeks turned bright pink. I observed her curiously. Flushed cheeks are a sign of fevering. She turned back towards me and announced "I'm coming." The next time that I saw Rhyzal her hair was dyed and fair complexion concealed. She looked good in Vera's armor. Infiltration We arrived at Kaliin with little difficulty. It had already been under siege for a couple of months, the armies of Napolia, New Kalia, Rivillian, and Xolmeth stretched about it. The latter had apparently not come to help the academy as originally anticipated. Despite the siege and our affiliation with magic, we were permitted to send emissaries to discuss the peaceful submission of Elric. While Vargath, Kaelib, Benjamin, and a few others went to fill that role, I joined a small group that was expected to quietly infiltrate the city to support the former group should the situation become dangerous for them. Our covert force consisted of Rhyzal, Vera, Yavin, Todd, Jake, Bron, and a few others. We weren't permitted to bring anyone possessing the gift with us due to magical defenses that might identify them. Vera and I took the lead in fording the river and scaling the wall. Having picked our point of infiltration based upon the advice of Vargath, we only needed to dispatch two sentries to get the rest of our group in quietly. Once inside the walls, we thought it wise to divide into pairs; I picked Rhyzal. The Battle Begins I'm not entirely sure what's going on now. Initially, we positioned ourselves to support our emissaries. Then, after the city's alarm sounded, Vargath warned me that I might need to gather the group at the docks to help hold off any invading ships. Before we were able to arrive, I received another mental message that we needed to, instead, gather at the academy to join the undead army. We arrived at the academy well before the undead. They were still being brought in through a newly opened passage in the wall. We were apparently working with the academy now; just the academy. The city guard employed by the clans betrayed the Academy City-State and is working with the invading armies. I wonder if Elric is a corpse, prisoner, enemy, or ally. I'm also curious to know where we stand with the academy. Is this a fragile union destined to collapse once the battle is over? Whatever the case, my next task is to ride into battle against the clan pyramids on the other side of the city. Not knowing how to ride, I've taken my place on the back of a horse behind Rhyzal. This is, perhaps, another skill that I'll request that she teach me. I'm pleased to have been paired off with Rhyzal in such circumstances. I want to know if I can trust her.